In The Eyes of...
by Mo-Mantai
Summary: You can learn a lot about a person just by looking into their eyes. This series of poetry describes what I see when I look into the eyes of each of the Digidestined characters.
1. Goggles: The Eyes of Tai

# 

**Goggles: The Eyes of Tai**

**Author's Note:** You can tell a lot about a person just by looking at their eyes. This is the beginning of a series of peoms illustrating the Digidestined through my eyes. Please read and review. Tell me if I should continue.  
  


** When you look at the world  
Through a pair of goggles  
Life is an ongoing competition  
As the leader  
You are looked up to and admired  
The toughest decisions are left up to you  
But when you look at the world  
Through a pair of goggles  
Judgment is clouded  
And you find yourself running into problems  
Because you've acted too quickly  
You are brave- your greatest quality  
Determined and eager to win  
Life is one big game  
And you the champion  
Have grown and left behind a legacy  
You've shrouded the goggles  
And the world is crystal clear  
The game continues  
But through stable and wise eyes  
You sit on the sidelines  
Working through strategies  
And advise a younger generation  
Of the right game plan  
Eyes of courage  
You are victorious  
When you view the world  
Through a pair of goggles  
  
~MPF **


	2. Princess: The Eyes of Mimi

# 

**Princess: The Eyes of Mimi**

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank all those people who were kind enough to review the first chapter, Goggles: The Eyes of Tai. Because of your kind words I have decided to keep this going with my opinion of how Mimi sees the world. Mimi is my favourite character and I do find a great lession in the way that she has developed. Hopefully I can pass the message on to you through this piece.  
  


** When you look at the world  
Through the eyes of a princess  
You only skim the surface  
As a rich girl  
You have had opportunities that others have not  
And many more will come your way  
But when you look at the world  
Through the eyes of a princess  
Your view of life is one-sided  
But as you make your way over obstacles before you  
You begin to see the truth  
You are sincere- your strongest gift  
You tell it like it is  
Life is one big shopping spree  
And you have disregarded material things  
You shop for something much greater  
You've looked beyond your money and clothing  
And now  
You see the importance of what lies beneath  
Your spree is ongoing  
But now with an open mind  
You are a consultant  
Shopping for a person's true identity  
You show a new group of destined children  
That a person is not valued for what they look like  
That the most precious metal is not to be spent  
It is a heart of gold  
Eyes of sincerity  
You lead the way  
When you view the world  
Through the eyes of a princess  
  
~MPF  
  
**

**Author's End Note:** I hope that you enjoyed the poem. I'm looking for suggestions on who to write next. I'd like to focus on the first season right now because the 02 characters are still fairly new. Please Review! Comments are welcome and very much appriciated! 


	3. Pineapple: The Eyes of Izzy

# 

**Pineapple: The Eyes of Izzy**

**Author's Note:** Okay, here's the third installment of this series. I'm sure that you all understand the title, but just in case you think that I'm nuts, Pineapple is the maker of Izzy's laptop. Please enjoy and also don't forget to review.  
  


** When you look at the world  
Through a computer screen  
Life is somewhat secluded  
As a genius  
You are flocked to for advice  
People actions are based on your words  
But when you look at the world  
Through a computer screen  
You don't fully understand a person's needs  
Because your life is synthesized  
You are wise- a regular Einstein  
And after many experiments and equations  
You've realized that there is more to life  
You've lifted your eyes from the familiar screen  
And have experienced more of what life has to offer  
You've disconnected from the internet  
And have dabbled in the web of life  
Your thirst for knowledge continues  
But you have entered the door to reality  
You are able to use the knowledge that you have gained  
And apply it to sticky situations  
You now teach a younger class  
Of the importance of life  
And how to use what they know  
To work with and not away from people  
Eyes of knowledge  
You know it all  
When you view the world  
Through a computer screen  
  
~MPF **


	4. Rebel: The Eyes of Matt

# 

**Rebel: The Eyes of Matt**

When you look at the world  
Through the eyes of a rebel  
Life is an ongoing struggle  
The outcast  
You feel like no one respects you  
That you are misunderstood  
But when you look at the world  
Through the eyes of a rebel  
You cannot see clearly  
Because of the wall that you have built around yourself  
No one can penetrate your defenses  
But it leaves you blind as well  
For you are unable to see outside  
You are a friend- a very good one too  
Yet you are afraid to show your true feelings  
Instead, you express yourself through music  
The soft melodies of the harmonica bares your soul  
But as you experience more and more  
Your true self is revealed  
The wall around you has come crashing down  
You still express yourself through music  
But you play a different tune  
Tucking the small harmonica away  
You've grabbed hold of the much louder bass  
Because the message that you bring to the new group of fans  
Has to be heard loud and clear  
You sing a song of unity and togetherness  
Which is an amazing gift to give  
The key to success lies in harmony with one another  
Eyes of friendship  
You unlock the door  
When you view the world  
Through the eyes of a rebel  
  
~MPF 


	5. Frames: The Eyes of Joe

# 

**Frames: The Eyes of Joe**

Author's Note: Frames refer to those on a pair of glasses. This is a little bit different than the other four, but just as good!  
  


** When you look at the world  
Through a set of frames  
Life can be seen on four levels  
As a scholar  
You have completed tons of research  
However, you know that the best way to learn  
Is through observation  
But when you look at the world  
Through a set of frames  
What you see is different than most people  
For most people only have two eyes  
But you have four  
You are reliable- an important asset  
You are the practical one  
The worry-wart  
The doctor  
The friend  
And each part of you  
Is portrayed through a different eye  
Unlike most  
You've always been the way you are  
Stable and grounded  
The same old, dependable guy  
And now, you are the research  
As young eyes observe your ways  
And act in accordance with your nature  
Eyes of reliability  
You set the example  
When you view the world  
Through a set of frames  
  
~MPF **


	6. Glass: The Eyes of Kari

# 

**Glass: The Eyes of Kari**

When you look at the world  
Through eyes of glass  
You live life for other people  
As the innocent  
You are cared for and sheltered  
For others do not understand your strength  
But when you look at the world  
Through eyes of glass  
You see right through other's external casings  
And are able to feel their hearts  
Therefore, you put others before yourself  
And sometimes pay the price  
You are sweet- a delight  
But people should not be fooled  
You are strong  
Physically and emotionally  
You may be young, but you have so much to give  
And that is why the second chance is yours  
Now grown and as fierce as ever  
You begin a new adventure  
And show the rookies the ropes  
You know now that you are an important player  
But that it is okay to take time for yourself  
For there are others who have your back  
And though there are moments of despair  
They will pull you from the shadows  
Eyes of light  
You shine through the darkness  
When you view the world  
Through eyes of glass  
  
~MPF 


	7. Darkness: The Eyes of Ken

# 

**Darkness: The Eyes of Ken**

When you look at the world  
Through eyes of darkness  
You are blind  
As the evil one  
You are hated and feared  
The destruction you cause  
Is born from a hardened heart  
But when you look at the world  
Through eyes of darkness  
You take your hurt out on others  
Because you live with pain, they should too  
You are a victim- a hostage  
You have lost yourself to a world of evil  
But in digging to reveal the truth  
You must first mend damage done  
Burning bridges is a mistake  
But contrary to popular belief  
They can be rebuilt  
Now, you've made friends out of enemies  
And fight for a better world  
Living in the past is painful  
But doing so alone is deadly for the soul  
So, you work with others  
Who see you fro whom you really are  
And not by what you've done  
You are not really alone  
You never have been  
And they will stand by you through times of hardship  
You know that now and you will never forget  
Eyes of kindness  
You right wrongs and build bridges  
When you view the world  
Through eyes of darkness  
  
~MPF  
  
Author's Note: This poem is clearly one of my favourites in this series. I hope that you enjoyed it too. I know that I said that I was going to leave the new Digidestined alone for a while, until I got the original cast finished, but this just hit me and I had to write it. Please Review and give me your thoughts. 


	8. Past & Future: The Eyes of Tk

# 

**Past & Future: The Eyes of Tk**

When you look at the world  
Through eyes of the past  
Life is at a standstill  
As the reminiscent one  
Memories are important to you  
They've helped to shape you into who you are  
But when you look at the world  
Through eyes of the past  
You cling too tight to those memories  
And can't let go  
Because those times have been hurtful  
And have left their mark  
You bring hope  
Not only to yourself but to all  
Times were hard then  
But you of all people can find the strength to move on  
You cannot change the past  
But you can learn and grow from these experiences  
You're not so little now  
You know what the fight is all about  
For you have the most experience  
And now  
You cast away your grudges  
Disregard the shackles that have chained your mind  
Chained your heart and soul for so long  
You use what you know to gain the upper hand  
And to keep spirits high  
You know that nothing is impossible if you believe  
Eyes of hope  
Will never die  
When you grow from past mistakes  
And focus your eyes on the future  
~MPF 


	9. Understanding: The Eyes of Sora

# 

**Understanding: The Eyes of Sora**

When you look at the world  
Through eyes of understanding  
Life doesn't seem so unfair  
As the maternal influence  
You are open with your feelings  
And encourage others to be the same  
Life is so much clearer  
But when you look at the world  
Through eyes of understanding  
Decisions are not always easy to make  
You want what's best for those you care for  
But at the same time  
You don't want to hold them back  
You are passionate  
Whatever you do is done wholeheartedly  
The world is full of danger  
And your maternal instinct is strong  
But you realized long ago  
That sometimes you just have to let go  
Now you watch as a new group of children  
Face the same destiny  
You keep a steady eye  
But allow them to stumble and fall on their own accord  
Making mistakes and taking risks is an important part of life  
You know that now  
As you've been faced with the same thing  
Eyes of love  
You are radiant  
When you view the world  
With understanding eyes  
  
~MPF 


	10. Stability: The Eyes of Cody

**Stability: The Eyes of Cody When you look at the world  
Through stable eyes  
Life is open challenge  
As the youngest  
You fight to be heard  
You feel as if your opinions are not of value  
Because others seem not to listen  
But when you look at the world  
Through stable eyes  
Your actions are clear  
You may not have the biggest voice  
But you have the biggest heart  
The strongest will  
The clearest mind  
You are a rock- disciplined and respectful  
You are one with nature  
In mind, body and spirit  
You are a living example  
Of how good things come in small packages.  
Now, given the opportunity  
Inner strength will shine through  
You are a force to be reckoned with  
And everyone in your path will know this  
Quiet in words  
Loud with actions  
Small in size  
Huge Ambition and drive  
Eyes of reliable knowledge  
Be big, stand tall  
When you view the world  
Through stable eyes  
  
~MPF**


	11. Hero: The Eyes of Davis

**

Hero: The Eyes of Davis When you look at the world  
Through the eyes of a hero  
Life is one big adventure  
As the risk taker  
You are first to take charge in a bad situation  
And are always the last to back down  
But when you look at the world  
Through the eyes of a hero  
Your ego is overfed  
And you start becoming bigger than the world that you protect  
Because you crave attention  
And it goes straight to your head  
You are strong- in body and in mind  
Stubborn for good reason  
As your life takes a new turn  
You are faced with problems that you never would expect  
But as the new leader  
The new goggle-boy  
You must pick up the slack that first generation left behind  
And lead your team to victory one again  
You must continue the ongoing legacy  
And make a name for yourself  
It can be done  
You've seen it  
But now, it's time to do it for yourself  
Eyes of courageous friendship  
Walk forward with dignity  
When you view the world  
Through eyes of a hero  
  
~MPF

**


	12. Wanderer: The Eyes of Yolei

**

Wanderer: The Eyes of Yolei

** **Author's Note:**This is the final installment of this series, for at least until season 3 is aired. This poem is very faced paced and rushed, simply because that is the message behind it. The words might be confusing. I found it kind of hard to understand what my brain was telling me. I just wrote it as I saw it.  
  


** When you look at the world  
Through the eyes of a wanderer  
Life takes you to many places at once  
As an intellectual  
You have the knowledge and the know how  
Your analytical mind is an asset  
But when you look at the world  
Through the eyes of a wanderer  
You tend move too fast  
Anything new quickly becomes obsolete  
You are a go-getter - not afraid to shine  
Anything that you want can be yours  
But you don't know what you want  
You are one for new experiences  
And this strange world has invoked many new feelings  
Feelings of love, fear, happiness, and anger  
You breathe deep to pull it all inside of you  
And to carry it with you  
There is much to do now  
So much more to see  
But you will never get enough  
Wandering eyes are never satisfied  
Eyes of sincere love  
You have seen it all  
When you view the world  
Through wandering eyes  
  
~MPF **


	13. Horizons: The Eyes of the World

**Horizons: The Eyes of the World**

**Author's Note:** So, I know that I told you that this was the end of this series until 03 came out. I lied! I was talking to Ashley and I came up eith a brainstorm. Why not see the world through the eyes of the international digidestined? I dedicate this to Ashley with love cause she and I see the world on different horizons  
  
**

When you look at the world  
Through different horizons  
You have a better understanding  
Of how everything works  
As the guardians  
It is your obligation to monitor the balance  
The people of this planet are counting on you  
When you look at the world  
Through different horizons  
Your perspectives on life are different  
But your ultimate goal is the same  
And you must all work together in order to be victorious  
You are multicultural - diverse, yet equal  
You are a piece of the worldly puzzle  
And the knowledge that you have gained on your own  
Must be added to the knowledge of others  
For the puzzle must be flawless  
There must be no missing pieces  
This is the end of the game  
And you are the key players  
You're light will lead us to victory against the darkness  
Together you are strong  
Allow your hopes and dreams to rise to the surface  
And release you light  
Rely on each other as friends and allies  
Be strong and true to yourself  
Love and be kind  
For evil cannot penetrate a sound mind  
A soft heart  
Eyes of the world  
You can build a miracle  
When you view the world  
On different horizons  
  
~MPF 

**


End file.
